


Prata e Ouro

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Gosick
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Você sente falta dos meus cabelos dourados ?"





	Prata e Ouro

Victorique gostava do Japão, ou pelo menos ela gostava da casa da família de Kujo. Eles tinham muitos livros na biblioteca e embora mesmo com seu intelecto ela ainda não tivesse dominado a linguagem completamente ela estava confiante que em apenas alguns meses esse não seria mais o caso. E também eles tinham cerejeiras espalhadas por todo o jardim, fazendo tudo parecer mais rosa e leve do que o mundo realmente era. Ela geralmente ia para o jardim colocava uma toalha de piquenique e ficava lá deitada com os livros e Kujo geralmente logo se juntava a ela, com livros dele mesmo ou sem apenas aproveitando o jardim e passando seus dedos por entre os cabelos prateados dela, havia quase um mês desde que eles haviam se reencontrado mas ele ainda parecia estranhamente fascinado por eles.

“Você sente falta dos meus cabelos dourados ?” ela perguntou após terminar um capítulo de seu livro.

“Eu gosto deles prateados”

“Essa não foi a minha pergunta”

“Certo. Então respondendo a sua pergunta : sim, um pouquinho. Mas eles ainda são bem bonitos assim e mesmo se eles não fossem eu não me importaria, eu estou com você, isso é tudo que importa”

“Sempre tão sentimental Kujo”

“Eu sou o seu coração lembra ? Eu tenho o direito de ser sentimental”

“Eu suponho que isso seja verdade” ela disse e voltou para sua leitura com os dedos dele ainda acariciando os longos fios prateados.

 


End file.
